User talk:Johnny 57181
Welcome Hi, welcome to Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Johnny 57181 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonian King (Talk) 20:40, July 6, 2011 O_O... JOHNNY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (")> <(") SQUAK! BLAGAGAGAGAGAG END TRANSMISSION! KD IS THE NEW XD<<>FJDSFH TEH JOHNNY! Is that really you?! If it is, why did you make an account named Johnny 57181, rather than using J115 or your normal account? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 20:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Disney So how was disney? You told me you that you were going there areound the time of the medieval party. [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''20:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I know. I was just testing you to make sure it was really you! HOORAY! Btw, do you like my penuin? <("). Now, this wiki has a lot to offer. If you haven't read Time Travelers, or Chill's Cheerios yet, then you read them by moving your mouse to "community" at the top of the page, and then click "Read the stories". You can also go to community then click "Not So EPF Card Shop" for a brand new thing that i'm in charge of. It hasn't opened yet, but you can still join! And ofcourse, you can always edit pages. If you need any help, you know where to find me! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 21:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your Message The reason is because this wiki is for facts about the Not so EPF Wiki. Chill never had This "Puffleplant" in the story. The last time he updated the storyline you got blown up to a island. Also he doesn't like people making "unofficial" looks for characters and rooms. You need to have him approve. This is not the "Not so EPF Fannon Wiki". File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 19:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No.. I'm not I'm a rollback however. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 19:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Quitting No, I did not quit CP. I have just been on vacation for the last month with limited internet access. [[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 19:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No I'm sorry Johnny, but actually the island isn't made up, it appeared in The Mega Snowball fight. I have no idea why it had ??? after Stories. Sorry, friend. Also, you should join the Card Shop. Just go to Community at the top of the page, and click "Not So EPF Card Shop". [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 19:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way. You can't make cards for the shop unless you're a shop staff member. Sorry. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 20:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :( I blocked you for an hour for... *Creating looks for characters *Making fanon content Sorry. :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If you mean you want Flat Johnny to be part of Not So EPF, no because it's mah series :P Also, the current looks of the characters aren't always the official ones. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi Johnny. When making chaaracter pages, you need to also mput in a character infobox. I'll use you as an example below. Here's how that looks. Now, if the article is a stub, just put on the top of the page. You can also put if a section is weak, such as history. Hope this all helps! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well, if you don't know something about them, then just put a few question marks. Also, sorry, but I can't write stories. Sorry. ''Cp kid ''''Wazzup Wikia! ''01:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... If you really want to, you can, since is is YOUR user blog. You could also make a subpage for it. [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Johnny. Sorry, but I currently don't have any cards yet. I will also only trade for cards from the shop, which isn't open yet. I'll let you know when it opens. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Oh you can make stories. Just can't be apart of not so EPF. Like GGD's GGD and Friends story. And my Not so Normal Day! If you haven't read it yet go here or my Diary of a Wimpy Penguin Series (A Spoof of Diary of a Wimpy Kid) so feel free to create a story if it's a subpage or a blog post! Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 02:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well really it's Chill's Story. Nothing Ironic about it. Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 02:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No Not So EPF is my series and this wiki is to edit stuff about it, it's not a fanon wiki >_< Also, the characters have official looks because that is how I imagine them. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Johnny! Hey Johnny! What's up? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I just saw your Kyle image, yes, it's fine :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Meh, actually I want the Yellow Spiky Wig and the Glade Suit Thingy so I'll have to do that myself :| --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah...BUT! Petey Piranha is a character in mah series so the image won't really go to waste :D And hey, here's another image for you. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, LMGT is moving to California. :( So neither of us, sadly. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Stampalooza Hey Buddy! I'm having a stampalooza party tomorrow. The Info is on my party page on the CPWiki. I hope you can make it! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 00:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Scavenger hunt It starts at the Migrator. Just click the sign by the missing cream soda barrels and follow the clues. There are 4 pins to collect from it. Also, *sob* LMGT quit. :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Umm, the fish are supposed to disappear in one spot. And the reason nothing is available is because when the party is bugged-on (meaning it hasnt been removed but its scheduled too) nothing is available. That happened to me on another penguin during April Fool's. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) JONNEH! HI! Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 01:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Heh Yeah Weird. Nice seeing ya again :) Franky bob (Talk|Blog) 01:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sunstriker OMG Johnny! The Sunstriker was just re-released into the Penguin Style catalog! Run to the gift shop johnny, just run! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 11:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I was about to tell you the same thing, lol :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Dahdahleedah What's up Johnny? Our Tropicalwikis (notsoepf.tropicalwikis.com) is back up, hope you can mosey on over :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC)